The Hidden Truth
by Alexandra Yukino
Summary: She had hidden something that can never be known to anyone. It was something she was determined to hide. But what would happen if it was discovered? How much would the future change? Will fate be her ally and be changed? Or will history repeat itself? Will she give up everything once again for another's happiness? Or will she choose her own? Rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She walked passed the streets, carrying her backpack and a few scrolls. Hinata, with his team, Shino and Kiba, had just returned from a mission at the boarder of Kumogakure and was walking towards the hokage's office to report their mission. Once they've arrived in front of Tsunade's office, they knocked and there was a reply of "come in" from Tsunade.

"Ah. I see you have arrived. I take it that the mission was a success?" The Hokage said, her eyes looking at the piece of paper on her desk and was currently scribbling something on it.

"Yep!" Kiba said while grinning. "Ne, Akamaru?" He asked while turning his head to face the large dog. "Woof!" was what Akamaru responded while wagging his tail playfully.

Tsunade face them and opened her drawer and took out a bottle of sake. "In that case, you may give your written report tomorrow. Get some rest for now. Dismissed"

"Hai" replied the three before they left the office.

As soon as they were out, Kiba and Akamaru biddded Hinata good bye and left. Shino nodded his head to Hinata and disappeared with his kikaichu. Shortly after their departure, Hinata sprinted off to the Hyuuga Compound, as she was tired as well.

* * *

"Welcome Home Hinata-sama" Neji greeted her, gracefully landing down the on the ground.

" Same to you Neji-niisan" She replied smiling tiredly at him while taking her sandals off.

Their exchange to each other was short but both were satisfied as to both of them were tired from their mission. Once she had arrived in her room, she placed her bag on the table and practically fell on the futon. After a few moments, exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Hinata-sama?"

"..."

_Knock knock_

"Hinata-sama?..Im coming in"

Neji opened the door and his eyes softened at the sight of a very tired Hinata. Despite having slept for over half the day, she was still in bed, wearing the same clothes she had worn when she arrived and by the looks of it, she doesn't seem to be awake up anytime soon.

_'Must be some mission for her to be this tired' _He though to himself. He closed the door gently and left her to sleep. _'Have a good night sleep Hinata. Ill try to deal with your Father for now' _The ends of his lips curved slightly as he walked back across the endless hall.

* * *

"Neji?" Hiashi said as he sensed his nephew outside the sliding doors of the dining room. He and Hanabi were currently having their breakfast and had Neji do the honors of calling Hinata for breakfast.

Neji opened the doors and bowed respectfully to them. "Uncle. It seems that Hinata will not be able to join you for breakfast this morning."

"Oh? and why is that?" Hiashi said after taking a sip of his hot tea.

"Hinata-sama arrived from a mission yesterday and is still resting in her quarters. It didnt seem appropriate for me to wake her up since she still looked very tired."

"I see. Well if that's the case why dont you sit down and eat breakfast. Hinata will have her rest for now since there are no other engagements are needed to be done."

"Hai." Neji bowed his head slightly and sat in front of Hiashi and Hanabi.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**This is my first fanfiction since I dont include the first since its a failure :D**

**Please review and tell me if its alrigh for a start or too boring! :D**

**Btw, In this fanfict, the Uchiha Massacre never happend :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata's POV**

There it is again... That feeling of guilt..Why?

_Hinata..._

Huh? A voice? Who's?

_My little Hinata.._

Okaa-sama? Is it you? Why?.. Why do you call for me mother?

As I hear my mother's voice, I remember the night of her death, the reason of her death and why I changed everything.

I feel queasy and hot.

I cant breath.

I feel like im falling into an endless abyss...

_Hinata..You must live. Choose your own path and change your faith because you alone can change it.._

* * *

I gasped as I opened my eyes. My body bolted up as I felt a shock run up my spine. Why? Of all the nights or days for me to remember.. Why now?. I look at my surroundings and I notice the heat and intensity of the suns rays.

"Its passed noon..." I stood up and went to bathroom. When I saw myself in front of the mirror, I noticed that I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday.

'Oh no. Father would not be pleased with me not joining breakfast.. I also skipped morning training..' I thought to myself. After one last look at myself, I proceeded to removing my clothes and throwing them into the hamper and getting a quick shower.

The feeling of running water on my skin was bliss. After having an assassination mission, It felt right to be cleansed of all that dirt yet I know I can never remove the blood that tainted my hands for it will serve as a reminder of who I am and what I have done.

_Hinata...Once the threads of faith have intertwined , It cannot be changed. Not by you nor any power in this world. That is why you must make the right choice and the right path for you and your future..._

I closed my eyes as I remembered my mother's words. "Mother...my path has already been decided. I only wish it would not lead to my destruction nor anyone else."

* * *

As I walked the halls that seemed to be endless, I arrived at the training area of the compund and I see Neji and Hanabi sparring. I cant help but be envious of Hanabi sometimes. She is young and doesnt have a care in the world, is pure, innocent and has no problems. I only hope that i'll be able to protect that innocence of hers and direct her to an untainted path. She knows nothing about the outside world and im afraid she might change when she does. She must not end up like me..

"Hinata"

Despite having been thinking distantly, instinctively my body turned 60 degress when my name was heard. When I faced the other end of the hall, I bowed and replied, "Good Afternoon Father"

He walked towards me and sat down on the floor of the hall, his distance was an arms length from me. "Neji told me this morning about your mission. I take it that it was successful?" He asked while watching his nephew and youngest.

"Yes father" I diverted my eyes away from him and watched the spar in front of me instead. Even though he isnt looking at me, I can feel him looking at me disappointingly. For him, I do nothing but cause trouble and be a disgrace. After a few moments passed and no futher questions were asked, I bowed slightly, turned around and walked away.

"Arent you going to tell me what you mission was?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around, only to see his face, cold and stoic, facing me and impatiently waiting for my response.

"Its was an assassination mission at the boarders of Kumogakure. A group of low B class ninjas who murderd a traveling caravan."  
"I see" He turned his attention back to the spar and payed no heed to my existence. I bowed then continued to walk away but failed to ignore his following words.

"Do not burden your team. You are already a disgrace and a hindrance to this family. Do not drag you others with your failures. I will not expect anymore than you have already done."

* * *

**Ill be looking forward to you reviews :))**

**Either negative or positive :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata! Where are you?" Hanabi shouted, her voice being heard across the whole main and branch compound. "Oi Hinata!. Where the hell are you?!" She shouted even louder. Every step she took made the wood creek and the only this that was missing is for it to break. _Where is she? _Hanabi thought. "Hinat- Ooph!"

"Hanabi!...please.." Hinata said with a pleading look to her sister while her hand covered her little sisters mouth. Preventing anymore loud sounds.

"Muah!" She breathed as Hinata released her mouth. "There you are! Ive been looking every where for you." She exclaimed to her excitedly.

Hinata couldnt help but giggle at her sisters antics. It seems that no matter what scolding Hanabi gets or verbal warnings about her language, her little sister just cant be tamed. "Is there a reason for you to be looking for me like this?" She finally asked.

"I bumped into Mikoto-san this morning. She said has a message for you"

"A message?" Hinata said in questionally. "What is it?"

"This!" Before Hinata could say anything, Hanabi took out a red scroll and handed it over to her sister before running off and disappearing into the halls.

"Be careful Hanabi!" She told her sister before laughing. _In the end, Hanabi will always be Hanabi..._ She smiled then placed the red scroll in her hand into her weapon pouch. _Ill read it when I arrive at the training grounds. _With that, she left the compound and headed off.

* * *

Over the Uchiha compound, Uchiha Mikoto was cooking lunch for her youngest and oldest. His husband, Fugaku, was currently at work at the Police Force, thus leaving her with their children.

"Itachi! Come over here please" She places their food on their designated plates and places the frying pan on the sink. "Sasuke. Lunch is ready"

"Hn" was the only response Sasuke said. He sat down onto one of the counter chairs and began to eat his lunch.

"Yes Mother?" Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen/dining room. He looked at the table in front of him and saw his plate with the cooked food, "Ill be leaving now mother. I have to go somewhere with Shisui" He ruffled Sasuke hair, which Sasuke didnt even bother to shrug off then disappeared from the kitchen/dining room before his mother could even speak.

"Wai-" Mikoto sighed in surrender then looked at the spot where her son disappeared. She looked at Sasuke, who was done eating and was getting ready to leave.

Sasuke took his back pack then went to the front door to then wore his sandals. Before he left he looked at his mother then said "My team has a mission today. I wont be back until next week." With that, he left and Mikoto was once again left alone.

_'I wonder if we'll even be able to spend some time together...' _She looked at the clock then went to her room. _'Well, at least ill have Hinata for the rest of the day' _She thought happy while planning what to do with Hinata.

* * *

Itachi's POV

As I left the house, I proceeded to sprint to Shisui's house. It wasnt that far from ours but as long as it was he was able to get out of the house, that was all that mattered.

"Hey Itachi!" I stopped in my tracks to see Shisui behind me. It looks as though he just got back from a mission.

"Hello Shisui" As usual, he ruffled my hair and I slapped his hand away, earning an "Ouch!" sound from him. "Stop that" I said while frowning. Whether it was then or now, he is still treating me as if I were a child..

"Okay, Okay.. No more touching" He said while grinning. "Where you off to in such a hurry though?" He asked.

"I told mother that I was going to your house, only to find out now that you have just gotten back from a mission" I told him flatly.

He smiled sheepishly then rubbed his neck. It seems to be a habbit of his when he's either nervous or lying. "Yeah well, I just got back from a 3 day mission but If I may ask, Why are you going to my house? I doubt that we had any prior engagements or are you using me as an excuse for you to just get out of your house again?" He raised an eyebrow then folded his arms infront of his chest.

_'Damn' _I though. I looked at Shisui, who appears to be still waiting for my answer. "Yes"

"Yes? Yes what?. Im an excuse or is it something we planned?"

"Your an excuse" I said while looking straight at him with no emotion of whatsoever.

He smirked then tried to ruffle my hair once again, fortunately I saw it coming and jumped on the tree branch above us. "Maybe next time, Okay Itachi?" He grinned widely, waved his good bye then left for home. Knowing that he is exhausted, I simply stood there and watched him leave.

'_For now i'll go to the training ground. Maybe that will keep me occupied. This is the reason why I hate not having missions..' _With a sigh, I left for the training grounds, Not knowing what I would be expecting...


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata's POV

As I headed to the training grounds, I decided to take the forest path than the crowded one instead. I was more familiar and used to it since I always used to wonder off aimlessly, whether it was before when I was little or now. But as I walked, I reached into my pouch and decided to read Mikoto-san's message. It seems to be sealed though.

_'Why would Mikoto-san need to seal this?'_ I thought to myself. Isnt this supposed to be a personal message? Or is this something for secrecy?

I released the seal, which is quite simple but not very common, and read the scroll

Hinata dear,

I**ts been a long time since we've talked or had tea hasnt it?**

**If it isnt much of a trouble or if you arent too busy, how about we cant up? It'll be good to see each other again. I want to see how much you've grown.**

**I hope you still remember where to meet up though...**

**Mikoto**

I smiled at the message. Why do I have a feeling that this isnt just for tea or catching up?

"The old meeting place..." I turned back then headed to the southern part of the village then smirked ever so slightly.

"Uchiha training grounds"

* * *

Itachi's POV

As I set foot onto our training ground, I scan the area for any trace of unknown or known chakra. After a few moments, I notice a not so familiar chakra but at the same time, a very nostalgic one. I turn my attention to this approaching chakra and for some reason, for every step and the closer it gets, I feel my heart thumping loudely. As if im excited but at the same time nervous.

Why? Who is this? Never have I felt something like this in a long time..While my heart raced, my eyes widened when I saw the reason of my distraught mind. I opened my mouth, only to be able to utter one word. "Hinata..."

* * *

Hinata's POV

The moment my senses sensed his chakra, my mind became blank. Is this?.. It couldn't be..

I felt my heart quicken, my breath hitched, and my body turned to his direction. Before I knew it, my body acted on its own and started to walk cautiously. That warm feeling is taking over me again.. That feeling of love...That long lost feeling of longing..yearning...

"Hinata..."

As I heard him call my name, my body stopped and turned to face him. My eyes widened but the instant I regained my breath, I smiled warmingly and said

"Itachi" My voice betraying me and letting my feelings be heard.

* * *

For that one moment, It felt as though time had stopped for both of them. A light breeze past through them, making every moment more magical for them.

Itachi stared at Hinata, mesmerized by her beauty. How long has it been since they have met? How long has it been since they last saw each other?. As these questions started to fill up Itachi's mind, Hinata could only smile as she saw his eyes turn from being surprised into eyes of someone who missed someone greatly.

The leaves danced with the wind and circled them, as though they were the ones responsible for why time stopped. Hinata closed her eyes and focused on the nature chakra surrounding them.

_'Its warm...Just like you..' _she thought to herself. She raised her head up ever so slightly, completely being engulfed by the warmth radiating from her surroundings and Itachi.

Seeing Hinata like this, Itachi looked at the blue sky, which now seemed to be brighter than usual and closed his eyes. Feeling her so close to him like this, his body unconsciously acted on its own and started to slowly walk towards hinata, eyes still closed. He could feel her. He could her calm breathes, the warmth of her chakra and her existence. The existence that kept him going for the longest time of being separated from her..

After taking one last step, he opened his eyes, her face being only one palm away. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel him being close to her. She could feel his breath, his thumping heart and his warm presence.

She opened her eyes slowly, her thick lashes emphasizing the beauty of her pearl colored eyes.

Not being able to hold out much further, he circled his arms around her small, slim waste and placed his forehead on top of hers.

Seeing him do this, she wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing both his face, hair.

Being so close to each other, they couldn't help but look into each others eyes. With that one look, they could see all the emotions they were feeling.

Longing...Love...Being missed... possession..

They stayed like that, for what seemed to be eternity to them. Words were not exchanged because they could see and feel all the things that they wanted to say to each other. Hinata smiled and only wished for this moment to be forever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Isnt this place a bit too far for you to be training here?" The prodigy asked while playing the ends of Hinata's hair and was now lying down on her lap.

"Well, I didnt exactly plan to go here.." She giggled nervously while running her slim fingers through his raven colored hair.

"What do you mean?" He said confusingly then sat up. Hinata being in between his extended legs.

"Umm...M-Mikoto-san sent me a m-message and it said t-to meet here with h-her.." she said between stutters. Her cheeks becoming a light shade of pink because of their closeness.

Itachi could do nothing but smile at her blushed faced. After all, whether it was before or now, that habbit of getting flustered easily still hasnt disappeared. She is so pure and innocent that he couldnt bring himself to see her as a ninja. Although she is skilled, her gentleness and kind heartedness is something a ninja could never have. Especially since she was part of the strict and perfectionist Hyuuga clan.

_"I wonder what kind of person you would have been if you were born in another clan..."_ He wondered to himself.

* * *

"Shizune!" Tsunade called. Her assitant running barely out of breathe into her office, carrying various kinds of scrolls and papers.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Placing the unorganized scrolls and papers infront of Tsunade.

"Call Team 7,8, Gai and 10 with their sensei's. Also call for Itachi and Shisui immediately. Make sure they get here in 10 minutes. Go!"

"Hai!" Her secretary said before running out of the office and calling anbu to assist her in getting the other teams.

"Kakashi better be on time..." She muttered to herself. _And everyone else before its too late..._

* * *

"Chibaku kunai"

"Kaiten" Neji exclaimed. His body being engulfed by a spiraling chakra, which was now blocking Tenten's attacks. Two of the best fighters in Team Guy was currently sparring in Training ground 7. Their sensei and other team mate were watching them, a few meters away.

"Go Tenten! May the goddess of youth shine upon you and become victorious against my eternal rival!" The spandex wearing ninja cheered. His body squatted and his hands fisted on his side.

"Yes Lee! May the goddess of victory shine upon you Tenten!" Gai said. His body position the same as Lee.

"Shut up you two!" she shouted while dodging Neji's gentle fist. "One more word and Ill feed you to my exploding kunai's!"

"Its best to give up Tenten" The Hyuuga prodigy said between attacks. "You and I both know that nothing can silence them even if they tried."

"Your right" She did a sumersalt then threw several shurikens at him.

Neji smirked then activated his byakugan. When Tenten saw this, she cursed inwardly then backed away a few feet. She knew that Neji was a very tough opponent but she was able to get a good spar out of it so every sweat, cut and bruise was worth it.

As the two team mates continued to spar, Neji noticed with his byakugan that two unknown people were heading their way. As soon as he saw this he called a stop then seconds later, two masked figures stood infront of them. The first figure wore a turtle mask while the second figure wore mask that can only be distinguished as a rat mask.

"Team Guy is to report to the Hokage's Office immediately." The turtle masked figure said.

"You have approximately less than 10 minutes to get there" The second masked figure continued before both figures disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Judging from the time they gave us to get there, it must be very important." The prodigy said while turning his head to face his sensei.

"Hmm.. Lets go. There's no time to waste my youthful students!" Gai exclaimed with his signature Gai pose before leaping out of the traininf grounds and onto the rooftops. His students following in suite.

* * *

**Please dont forget to review :)))**


	6. Chapter 6

"Another bowl Teuchi-osaan!" The highperactive blond said. His face in a wide grin, having eaten his 3rd bowl of ramen.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said with glee. Who wouldn't be happy with someone ordering more than half of what they usually get?. Ichiraku was practically making money with Naruto's orders alone!

After 3 minutes, another bowl was placed infront of Naruto.

"Alright! Thanks old man!" With that said, he ate his 4th bowl of ramen =, practically inhaling it down his systems. Kakashi having seen this chuckled. Something never change do they?

"Calm down Naruto. Its not like Ichiraku's gonna run out of ramen anytime soon, you know.."

"Dobe your 16 years old. Since you cant even act like one, can you at least eat like one?" Sasuke said with a scowl. His ramen having been finished ages ago.

"Teme! Im almost 17!"

"Yeah Naruto! Why cant you be like Sasuke-kun? Act your age!" The pink haired fangirl said, obviously copying a certain raven haired ninja,before punching the poor blonds head.

"Ow! Sakura-chaan~" He whined while rubbing his head. His lips forming a pout. He had finished eating his last bowl of ramen and seems to be satisfied.

"Well, since our wonderful luncheon is over, why dont we go somewhere else?" The masked sensei said, the sides of his eyes arching up as if it were smiling. But before any of his cute students, as he refers to them, could respond. An ninja who wore black clothes appear infront of Kakashi.

Seeing this ninja, the silver haired sensei's face because neutral, all trace of humor gone.

"Hatake Kakashi" The anbu said, his face hidden under his mask. His voice sounding with the utmost respect. It was expected though, since Kakashi was the youngest ANBU captain and the young prodigy, before Itachi ofcourse.

Having recognized the uniform the ninja worn, Naruto and the rest of team seven approached their sensei and the black clothed ninja.

"Team 7 is to report to the Hokage's office immediately. Hokage-sama is expecting you in less than 10 minutes. Please dont be late." The anbu's last words, sounding as if it was directed to his former commander.

Having been understand the anbu's words, Sasuke smirked, Sakura covered her mouth to hide a chuckle, while Narutolaughed out loud not caring in the world.

"Uh huh..." Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Dont worry. We'll be there..." He said. The ends of his eyes arching up as if forming a smile. _Something tells me this isnt a normal meeting..._

Once the ANBU left, Kakashi eyes opened and his face became serious. He sighed then ordered his, so called "minions to head to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

Team 10 was at the Barbecue Place, as usual, eating barbecue and spending their quality time lazing around. Asuma being their sensei just sat down by the window with his smokes and just watched his team. For years since his students were genin, they made it a tradition to always go to the Barbeque Place and everyone would pitch in to pay for their meal or majority of Chouji's.

"Chouji be careful! You might end up at the hospital again and you just go out!" Ino said, lecturing Chouji once again about his eating habbit.

"Ehehe...I wont Ino." The Akimichi said between big bites of his food. Practically inhaling it like how Naruto eats ramen.

"Troublesome woman..."Shikamaru muttered. His arm leaning on the open window, supporting his leanded head. "Just let him eat. You never know when a mission might come up. He'll need all his strengths"

Asuma smirked then released a smoke before he faced Ino. "Stop worrying too much Ino. Just let him enjoy."

"Mou! Fine!" She pouted her lips then crossed her arms. Her sensei could do nothing but sigh and her pineapple headed team mate mumbled a "troublesome" then, like his sensei, lit up a smoke then smoked away. One of the troublesome triaits that he inherited from his troublesome sensei.

"Hey! You guys are here!" a voice called to the team. "Oi Shino! Their over here" waving one of his hands in the air to signal his team mate while the other was pointing at the table of Team 10.

"Woof!" The large dog kept on exclaiming, as if helping his owner call over the bug user.

Hearing his fellow comrades voice, Shikamaru faced them after puffing out a light smoke. "Kiba? What the hell are you doing here?" He grumbled while raising one of his eyebrows because of the Inuzuka heirs loudness. _Cant a guy smoke in peace?...troublesome people. Its just one after the other..._

"Hello Kiba, Akamaru" the smoke-aholic nodded his head to them before turning his attention to the young Aburame. "Hello Shino. Came to eat?"

"Good Afternoon Asuma-sensei. Actually we came to get you." The young Aburame stated.

"Oh? What for?"

"Hokage-sama is calling for Teams 7,8,Gai and 10 to report to her office in less than 10 minutes. We were not informed as to why though."

"How'd you know we were being called?"

"We passed by Shizune-san before after we trained at the training ground and from the look of it, this aint no funny business." Kiba said. Petting Akamaru's head before standing up. "We just came to tell you that. We're gonna get going okay? Dont wanna be late" He grinned widely then turned around with Akamaru to leave the restaurant along with Shino.

"Wait a minute" Shikamaru said, stopping Kiba and Shino, who turned around to face the Nara. "Arent you going with Hinata?"

"Yeah. I havent seen Hinata with you guys for a while now. Where is she anyway?" Ino asked

After Ino spoke, Shikamaru noticed his the change of expression of the two, as well as Asuma. Kiba's wide grin lessened greatly and turned into a simple smile but his expression had a hint of sadness.

Shino's expression, despite half of his face being covered, Shikamaru could swore he saw his expression fall, like that of a face of a child that lost something important to him.

When he saw this, he understood why they felt this way. After all, it has been more than a while since they've actually spent time or even talked with her since the Hyuuga clan, according to his father, was in shambles because of the upcoming of age of Hinata. The decision for the next heir is still very questionable since the elders of the clan favors Hanabi to be heir than Hinata because of her lack of strength and low expectations.

"_If only you could see them now Hina... If only you could see how much they miss you..." _The Nara heir though to himself. Shifting his gaze from Kiba and Shino, who decided to leave and head to the Hokage's Office without answering Ino to looking out of the window to look at the floating clouds.

_One can only take so much Hinata. How much can you?..._


End file.
